Trick or Treat!
by Attila12
Summary: It's Halloween in the pokemon world and of course Mew and Celebi are taking advantage of the large amounts of candy. And dragging a couple others along with them...
1. Chapter 1

_I know it isn't Halloween anymore, but I still wanted to make this. It's going to be short, but funny and the main pairings are Deoxys/Mewtwo and Mew/Celebi. Oh, I might as well point out that this story will be multi-chaptered. Anyway, I hope you like it!_

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mew gushed excitedly as she did a happy spin in the air. She giggled, able to see a bit of her own reflection in the shiny, golden tiles of the Hall of Origin.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Celebi agreed with just as much enthusiasm as and energy as his pink colored friend.

Mewtwo crossed his arms, watching the two beings in front of him with his forever-serious, amethyst eyes. "I don't see why you can't just go to Giratina's Halloween party like everyone else. There will be a surplus of candy and the other sugary treats you enjoy so much."

Mew rolled her eyes. "It's not all about the candy ya know. It's about having fun with your friends, playing some pranks, dressing up and hacing a few good laughs as well as screams." She smiled. "Besides, there's nothing in the world like the taste of trick-or-treat candy."

Celebi nodded. "She's right, dude. Nothing tastes as sweet, as candy gotten by 'trick-or-treat'," he said, laughing a little at his own little poem.

Mewtwo sighed. "It's the same candy. Any difference you taste is all in your mind. This 'trick-or-treating' seems pointless to me. The only reason I am going with you is to make sure you two don't involve yourselves in too much mischief."

Mew smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew how her brother could be. Then, she landed on the floor and went into her human form. She appeared to be about thirteen years old and five feet tall. She was wearing a t-shirt that was the same shade of pink as her fur. She was also wearing matching shorts and boots. Her eyes were large and baby blue in color and pink hair reached to the center of her back. "Now, we just need to change into our costumes and then we can leave the Hall of Origin."

Celebi followed her lead and transformed into his human form as well. He was about the same age, but he was an inch or two taller than his friend. He had light green hair. His hair was in the same style as a certain angst-ridden ninja from the Naruto series. His eyes were large and blue, like Mew's, but they were surrounded by a thick black circle of eyeliner. He wore a light green, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of darker green pants. His shoes were dark green as well. He smiled. "Yeah! We sure are lucky that Arcy has an entire room of Halloween costumes for us, huh?"

Mew giggled. "You bet! Now, let's each go find one! I have a great idea of what we can go as!" she said as she grabbed her grass type friend's hand and lead him into the costume room.

Mewtwo sighed as he leaned back against the wall, his arms still crossed. _'I still do not fully understand why I let them talk me into going with them. I know I don't want to go to that idiotic party, but I could have just stayed home to read horror novels. Perhaps I could have just gone out to enjoy the sights, as Darkrai does. All Hallows Eve has certainly become a commercialized holiday.'_

"Hello, Mr. Serious! And how are you on this fine All Hallow's Eve?" a familiar voice laughed, jerking the clone abruptly out of his thoughts.

He was surprised at first, but automatically recognized the voice. He opened his amethyst eyes, his cold gaze landing on a lone figure in front of him. It appeared to be human, but its entire body was covered in light gray strips of fabric. The only things that were visible were its sea green eyes.

"Deoxys, why exactly are you covered in those scraps of fabric?"

The DNA pokemon rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips as she did so. "I'm dressed up as a mummy, duh! Gee, and here I thought you were smart."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. He was about to retort when he was interrupted by the reappearance of Mew and Celebi.

Mew was now wearing a snowy white gown that ended just above the ankles. On her feet were gold colored ballet flats. Two large, feathery wings were tied to her back. To top off the costume, she wore a golden halo that was held above her head by a headband and stick of the same color.

Celebi was wearing a red and white bandanna on his head that was tied to look hat-like. It hid most of his light emerald hair, but some still poked out from under it. He was wearing a ripped brown vest over a white shirt. He also wore a pair of brown pants and leather boots. He had a single golden hoop earring in one of his ears and a sword. A fake mustached topped off the outfit.

"So, what do ya think?" Mew asked with a grin. She did a quick twirl, causing her dress to fan out around her a bit.

"Like a little angel," Deoxys replied with a giggle.

"Not exactly a very fitting choice if you ask me," Mewtwo commented with a frown.

"What about me?" Celebi asked excitedly as he got into a heroic pose.

"You're so scary! I wish my mummy was here!" the DNA pokemon replied, bursting into laughter at her own small, stupid pun and causing Mewtwo to groan before returning his attention to the two smaller legends.

"Celebi, you behave in a much more angelic manner than Mew does. And with all the objects she steals, I'd say she is much more likely to be a pirate than you. Why not just exchange costumes?" Mewtwo inquired, frown never leaving his face and arms never uncrossing.

"This is way funnier," Mew replied simply, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. "Now, what are you going to go as?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you need to get into a costume too! What do you want to be?" she repeated, grinning at her brother as his eyes widened slightly. "How about Zorro?"

"Of course not! I am not going to..."

"How about Link?"

"Out of the question! And I already told y..."

"Spiderman?"

"No! Would youj just..."

"The Joker?"

"MEW!!"

She stopped and smiled at her clone's outburst. His eyes were narrowed, his pupils merely slits. His nostrils were flaring and his light, gray-ish indigo fur was standing up on end. It wasn't often that anyone got to see him like this and she was enjoying it.

"I said that I am NOT going to dress in some ridiculous costume for your amusement! Now, stop asking me and let us just get this childish outing over with so that I can return to my dwelling and read a few horror novels before All Hallows Eve is over!" he growled, growing more and more annoyed with every word his mind uttered.

"Fine, but you still need to get into human form. You can't exactly walk around like that!" the pink feline replied, motioning to his feline appearance.

Celebi and Deoxys nodded in agreement.

Mewtwo sighed, but complied with their request. As soon as he was human, he noticed that the other three legendaries were smirking sadistically at him. However, he had no time to react.

"GET HIM!!" Deoxys cried as she and the other two leaped at the man-made feline in front of them and knocked him to the floor. They then proceeded to drag him into the costume room against his will, his squirming and threats going unnoticed.

* * *

_I hope you had a few good laughs! Now, please click on the little indigo button below this message._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's chapter numero dos! There is where the real fluffy stuff begins, so try not to choke on it or explode from it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! :D_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I don't own any of the copyrighted things found anywhere in this story. Don't sue me or a very angry orange dragon will come and burn you to a crisp._**

* * *

"I look like a fool," Mewtwo groaned as they walked into town.

"No you don't. You look like a vampire!" Mew replied with a laugh. "And don't complain. At least we took pity on you and dressed you as a vampire instead of a Buneary!"

"I still think we should have gone with the Buneary suit," Celebi pouted.

Deoxys smiled beneath her wrappings. "There are two reasons why we didn't. The first is that he would have KILLED us and the second is that Dracula suits him quite nicely. After all, they both suck the life out of people."

Mew snorted and burst into laughter. She was soon followed by Celebi.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. He was, indeed, wearing an outfit that was identical to that of the fictional character called Dracula. The others had even spray-dyed his hair black. "Why did Deoxys come with our group when she could have gone to the social gathering?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

The DNA pokemon threw and arm around his shoulders and grinned. "I came with you guys to make sure you didn't turn a fun holiday into a snore fest!" She removed her arm and her grin turned into a smile. "Besides, we all know how Mew and Celebi get after eating too much sugar and I figured you could use some help."

Mew looked at Celebi and smirked. "She figured right."

The fairy-turned-human smirked back.

They reached the first house and saw human children running up to the door. Mew and Celebi squealed before joining them, grinning greedily at the though of free candy.

Mewtwo cast a glance at the alien at his side. "You are not partaking in the gathering of sugary treats?"

Deoxys looked and him and smiled, an act that could only be faintly detected through her mask of fabric. "Naw, I'll get plenty of it later. Giratina's parties usually last all night, ya know. I figure I'll probably be able to make it in time to party for at least a few hours."

The man-made legendary nodded. "That is a very valid point," he replied, causing the female beside him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you always talk like you're some kind of computer or encyclopedia? Are you even capable of talking non-formally?" she inquired.

"Yes, I simply do not wish to do so."

She was about to reply argue when Mew and Celebi came back with happy expressions on their faces. She grinned at them. "Sooo, how were the pickings here?"

Mew grinned back. "Pretty dang good. They're giving out full sized chocolate bars! I got a Twix and Cel got a Crunch!"

"Are those your favorite candies overall, or just your favorite chocolate bars?" the space virus inquired.

Celebi spoke this time. "Chocolate. My favorite candies are Gobstoppers and Mew's are Gummy Worms."

They reached the next house and, of course, Celebi and Mew ran off to go reap the rewards of trick-or-treating. Deoxys turned her head to look at Mewtwo.

"Personally, my favorite candies are cough drops. Don't tell those two though. I have a feeling that the idea of loving a candy that doubles as medicine is outrageous to them."

It was Mewtwo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Ironic how a virus enjoys medicinal candies. But why do you care if others find your taste in candy to be somewhat odd?"

She sighed. "I usually act exactly the way I actually feel, but sometimes I hide a few things that others might see as too strange. I'm still new to the planet and I can't help wanting to, you know, fit it."

"Why do you feel secure in telling me about these things?"

She brought her gaze up to meet his. "Because if anyone could understand what it feels like to be an outsider, it's you. We're in the same boat here. And I trust you to not change your attitude toward me because of a little thing like candy." She chuckled nervously. "Man, I sound cheesy, don't I?"

"Not at all," he replied simply. His face was beginning to feel a bit warm.

Deoxys felt her face heat up slightly as well as his amethyst eyes stared into her own sea green ones. She glance at the ground. "Sooo, what's your favorite candy?"

He gave a small sigh, relieved that she had changed the subject. He thought it over before opening his mouth to reply.

"Sorry for the wait guys! The line went on for miles since these people give out a juice box AND a chocolate bar!"

Mewtwo and Deoxys turned their attention to the now-human kitten. Celebi was standing right in front of her with a grin on his face that mirrored Mew's.

Deoxys grinned back at them. "Man, talk about luck! You guys are scoring big today!"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with luck," Celebi voiced. He held a finger up in the air, mimicking what he'd seen professors do on TV. "Mew and I researched which towns gave out the largest amounts of candy over the last few years. After months of hard work, we found that this one gace out the most."

Mew glomped him from the side, causing him to blush a little. She grinned at the two taller pokemon. "Yep! We aren't just awesome in the fine arts of pranking and sugar eating, we're also awesome in the art of smartitude!"

Deoxys returned the grin. "I guess that means that you guys are awesome squared."

"Yep!" Mew replied happily.

"Too bad that I'm awesome cubed," she added with a smirk.

Mew rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's hit the next house," she said. She released her hold on her fairy friend and began walking to the next house.

"Right behind ya!" Celebi said with a laugh before following her. His face was still slightly pinkish, but Mew hadn't seemed to notice.

However, Deoxys did. She smirked before leaning in a bit closer to the vampire look-a-like. "Aren't they cute?" she whispered in his ear.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up a bit at how close she was. He shook it off. "What are you speaking of?" he asked curiously.

"Mew and Celebi," she replied in a hushed, yet still slightly exasperated voice.

"Well, I suppose so. I do not fully understand the concept of cuteness though," he said with a small shrug.

Deoxys rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy!" she said with a laugh, causing him to give her a look of confusion,

They reached the next house and once again, Mew and Celebi headed up to the porch. The two remaining members of the group stood waiting in silence. That is, until the silence was broken.

"Werther's Originals," Mewtwo said simply.

"What?" Deoxys asked, surprised at the his seemingly random statement. She turned her head to give him a quizzical look.

"Your question from earlier. My favorite candies are Werther's Originals," he repeated.

She smiled. "Maybe you're not completely hopeless after all."

* * *

_I hope ya liked it. ^^ All six of the candies mentioned in this story happen to be personal favorites of mine. It's true, I love cough drops. But I love Gobstoppers and Werther's Originals more! ^^ Anyway, click on that new version of what I used to call 'the indigo button' and tell me what you think of this story. Otherwise you will suffer the same fate as those who try to sue me. -_-_

_Attila_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay! I know you're all probably yelling "FINALLY" and threatening to set fire to my house if I don't update faster next time. And frankly, I don't blame you one bit. I'd do the same thing! Hehe... I've been trapped under a homework avalanch until recently, but that's no excuse for putting this off for so long and I take full responsibility for my actions. _

_Now please, read and review and don't burn my house down. I hope you like it! ^^ Oh, and next chapter should be the last one._

* * *

"Seriously, how do they do it?! Their stomachs probably should've exploded by now!" Deoxys said in an amazed voice as she watched the angel and pirate look-a-likes gorging on their sugary feast.

"I do not quite understand it myself. Saying that the stomach would explode under these conditions is an exaggeration, but certainly they should have regurgitated quite some time ago," the cloned feline beside her replied.

They were all still in human form and in their respective costumes, but they had made their way to a nearby park so that the two smaller legends could eat their candy in peace.

Well, at least as much peace as you can get while stuffing several pounds of sweets down your throat as if you were going to die within the next two minutes...

"Do you think we should do something about this before they end up hurting themselves?" the mutant virus inquired in a concerned tone.

Mewtwo thought about it for a moment before lightly shaking his head. "No. If they keep eating at this rate they should collapse soon enough. They we can simply return them to their homes without having to handle the surge of energy that occurs after the consumption of that much sugar."

"Well, you could have used easier words," Deoxys said sarcastically before grinning under her mask. "But it's still a good plan! I like the way you think cat-man!" she said with a laugh as she walked over to a large rock and took a seat.

Mewtwo walked over and joined her. After a moment, he glanced over at her and noticed that she was watching the stars. "You do that quite often," he commented.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, too distracted by the night sky to form actual words.

"Watching the stars. You do that quite often," he repeated.

"Well of course," she chuckled, never tearing her eyes from the sky. "I did use to live there after all."

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, I guess that would make sense, would it not?" he said with a light chuckle of his own before looking up as well.

"You watch the night sky a lot yourself, Mewtwo," she pointed out, pulling her eyes away from the stars so she could look at her fellow legend.

He lowered his gaze until it met hers. "Yes, but I mostly watch the moon, not the stars." He paused and lowered his amethyst eyes in thought before bringing them back up to meet her sea green ones once more. "What was it like, living in space?"

The virus turned her gaze to the stars once more as she thought the question over. "Well, it's not the adventure that a lot of people imagine it to be. It's kind of boring really. And cold. Sure, we would discover a planet every once in a while, but even that was boring. None of the planets we ever found had life, like this one does. My brother liked it, but I didn't. I was lonely. I mean, I love Ribo and all, but I was still lonely. I was beyond happy when we found Earth. It's so, alive! It's really hard to get bored or lonely here. Which is why I wonder why Ribo would be so willing to leave it."

Mewtwo glanced over at her, detecting the sadness in her voice. Sure enough, he saw that her eyes were becoming fogged with tears. He watched as one slowly escaped her eyes to roll down her cheek and soak into the fabric covering most of her face. "You are sad," he stated simply. "Why is that so?"

Her eyes widened when she realized she was being watched. Her hands flew up and wiped the tears away. "Oh, I'm not sad! You must be seeing things," she said with a forced sounding laugh, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

He reached over and lightly touched his fingertips to her face, unknowingly causing her to blush a little under her mask. He felt that they were still moist and pulled his hand away. "You are a terrible liar. If I was seeing something that was not truly happening, then why are there tears on your face?" He watched her in silence for a moment, remembering what she had said before as she burned with embarrassment under his gaze. "You miss him," he said upon realizing what this was about.

Deoxys sighed, relieved that his serious eyes had softened a bit and still depressed as well. Her gaze fell to stare at the grass. "Yeah, I do. For the longest time, he was all I had. He was my brother and I loved him. He was everything to me. After a while on Earth, he wanted to go back to space and keep exploring in search on other life. But I... I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I think about him often and yes, I miss him," she told him, clenching her fists a bit near the end as she finished.

Mewtwo's eyes softened a bit further. "You are concerned that he will get hurt without you there to protect him. At the same time you are angry with yourself for not believing that he can handle himself and for even thinking about holding him back from what he wants. Correct?"

Her head snapped up to stare at him with surprised eyes. "How...?"

"How did I know?" he finished for her.

She nodded.

He gave her a faint smile. "That is the way I felt when the pokemon I cloned wanted to leave and try living as normal pokemon do. In the end, I let them go. I still worry about them at times, but I trust them to take care of themselves. And, as you do, I also miss them at times."

Deoxys felt her eyes widen even further before returning to their normal size. She smiled softly beneath her mask. "Seems we have even more in common than I thought."

Surprisingly, Mewtwo smiled back.

-ooo-

Mew groaned in pain before falling over. She had brown smears of chocolate all over her face and hands and her belly was bulging from the same sugary substance that covered her face. She moaned again and rolled onto her back. "Ugg, Celebi? Where are you Celebi?" she cried out in a sickly voice.

"Over here, Mew," he grumbled in the same sickly manner as she had.

She turned her head to see him better. "I don't feel so good," she groaned.

"I... I think I'm gonna..." He didn't even finish his sentence. The surge of rising bile cut his voice off moments before shooting out of his mouth. His body spasmed as the waves of vomit spewed from his throat, coating the grass in front of him with the hot, chunky, brown liquid. He supported his shuddering, trembling body on his hands and knees, trying hard to stop himself from collapsing into the puddle of stomach acid and chocolate.

Watching this pushed Mew over the edge and soon she was hurling as well. "Oh lord, we're gonna die!!" she cried out to her fairy friend before vomiting again.

A while later, the spasms and waves of vomit finally subsided. The two legendaries managed to crawls to an area of clean grass and took deep gulps of air to replenish their lost oxygen supply as well as calm their trembling forms.

"Are you... okay now?" Celebi asked between breaths, turning to face his friend with a look of concern.

She looked up and gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I feel a lot better now."

"That's good. Me too," he replied with a smile. He reached up and took the bandanna from his head, revealing his grass green hair. He untied it and handed it to Mew.

"Thanks," she said before using it to wipe her mouth. She folded it to a clean side and wiped Celebi's mouth for him. The darkness hid the light flushing of his face from her sight.

After they both got their breath back and the pain in their bellies subsided to a slight ache, they sat up and looked around, wondering where the other two legendaries were.

Mew spotted them sitting on the rock, staring at the stars and talking to each other every now and then. She could tell that they were far too deep into a conversation to take notice of her or Celebi. She grinned. This was her chance.

Celebi saw the grin and smiled. "What are you planning?"

She turned her head to make eye contact with her friend. Her grin got even bigger. "Oh, I was just thinking that with my brother so distracted with talking to his _girlfriend,_he wouldn't notice if we snuck off for a bit of mischief. You in?"

He grinned back. "Oh, yeah. If he were anywhere near planet Earth at the moment, you'd be running for your life right now after that little crack about him and Deoxys."

Mew laughed softly and climbed to her feet. "You got a heck of a point there!" She held out her hand and helped the fairy to his feet as well. "Now come on! Time's a wastin' and you know how Dialga gets about that!"

As Mew predicted, neither Mewtwo nor Deoxys noticed as the two pranksters ran off giggling into the night.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Now please review! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright. We all know I'm late so I'm not going to waste anyone's time with my lame excuses. Go ahead and bring on the punishment. Nothing can be worse than dealing with my aching muscles after the physical fitness tests anyway. I'm not fit at all! T.T Stupid gym class..._

_Anyway, here's the final chapter. I hope you like it and enjoyed the story overall!_

* * *

"I love night. I mean, I like day and all, but night's just so peaceful and quiet. It's nice because you can just think about stuff, you know?" Deoxys said softly, her eyes closed to better enjoy the peaceful darkness.

"Yes, I enjoy the night for the same reasons," Mewtwo agreed, closing his eyes for a moment as well. They opened again as a thought occured to him. "Perhaps it is too quiet though."

"What do you mean?" the space virus asked as she opened her sea green eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"When was the last time we heard anything from Mew or Celebi?" he answered with a question of his own as he turned around and looked for signs of life.

"Not for awhile," she admitted in a concerned tone as she did the same. "Where are they anyway?"

"I was wondering the same thing," he replied as he stood and walked over to where he'd last seen them. He saw the chocolaty mess they'd left behind and automatically shuddered out of disgust.

"Ewww, gross!" Deoxys chuckled in a voice that had qualities of both disgust and amusement mixed into it, not unlike the mixture of chocolate and stomach acid in front of her. "It looks like they ate their weight in candy, barfed it back up and then went off to cause trouble elsewhere. And judging by the fact that it's not still steaming a little, I'd say this happened quite some time ago."

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes, that does seem to be the case. And if I know Mew at all she's probably pulling those ridiculous pranks of hers."

"I agree," the DNA pokemon said. "Well, we'd better go find them if we don't want to post their bale money."

-ooo-

"This is sooo much fun!" Mew squealed as she wrapped the branches of a tree with toilet paper. She was back in her original form, having gotten her costume dirty and finding it easier to pull pranks in her pokemon body. Her already large, baby blue eyes were even wider with excitement and her tail was swaying back and forth as a sign of her happiness.

"Yeah," Celebi said from a few branches above her, a forced looking smile on his face.

Mew stopped what she was doing and tilted her head back to stare up at him with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you still feeling sick?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Celebi," she pressed.

The fairy sighed. "No, I'm not feeling sick. I just don't like it when you TP places. It's a complete waste of paper."

"Oh," she giggled. "It's cute that you're worried about the trees, but deforestation isn't a problem in our dimension. You've always been a tree-hugger, but ever since Palkia told us about the other dimension without pokemon you've been an outright worry-wart! Lightening up would be good for you."

"Yeah, I guess so..." he mumbled.

It was the kitten's turn to sigh. "Look, if it makes you feel better then I'll just use the pudding bombs on the rest of the houses," she said as she finished up the roll before flying up to sit beside her friend.

"Thanks, Mew. You're a great friend," he told her with a smile, a real one this time.

"I know!" she laughed. She then grabbed his hand and began to fly to where she had hidden the bombs of chocolate pudding the day before. "Good thing I prepared ahead of time!" she added with another laugh, causing Celebi to laugh along with her.

They reached the weapons of mass mischeif in no time and set about to their pranking. Soon, half the city was covered in the messy, goopy substance better known as chocolate pudding.

"Woot!" the fairy cheered as he smashed another pudding filled balloon onto the roof of one of the many houses, resulting in him being splattered with it. He laughed and used his arm to wipe it out of his eyes. "Haha! This is a blast!"

"Speaking of which," the pink furred kitten said with a devilish grin as she lit the fuse to an actual pudding bomb before flying over to Celebi and watching the flame eat away at the tiny rope. Her grin widened as the fuse disappeared into the bomb. "HIT THE DECK!!" she cried out, tackling the fairy and throwing them both behind the shelter of a tree.

-ooo-

"Well, we wouldn't need Sherlock Holmes to tell us that they've been here," Deoxys said in amused sarcasm as she took in the sight before her. The houses were all spattered with brown goop and some were adorned with white ribbons of toilet paper as well. One unfortunate victim had even been hit by a pumpkin missile, which had covered in the orange gore of the said vegetable.

"I am surprised that nobody woke up while they were doing any of this," Mewtwo said, his voice containing the slight awe he felt as he stared at the aftermath of prank warfare.

"Well, it is late and they're probably used to it by now. Lot's of people prank of Halloween," she replied as she changed to her pokemon body, earning her an inquiring look from the feline. "I doubt there will be a lot of people out this late, so it's probably safe to return to out true forms. They'd be better suited to help us find those little bundles of trouble anyway."

"Good point," Mewtwo commented before returning to his normal body as well. He used his psychic powers to rip the vampire costume off of himself as he did so. However, the false teeth stayed in place.

Deoxys decided to just keep the bandages of her mummy costume on.

The pair of legendaries flew up to get a bird's eye view, hoping to spot their fellow legends.

It didn't take long.

The chocolaty explosion gave away the location of their targets.

-ooo-

"Dang, look at us! We look like pudding monsters!" Mew laughed before moving to lick a glob of pudding from her arm.

"Yeah, I guess so!" the fairy laughed along. He spotted a garden hose and flew over to it. He carefully picked up the long, green tube, laughing at how much it reminded him of Rayquaza before turning the water on low. He knew from experience not to turn it on high. He did NOT want to go through anything like THAT ever again.

A little while later, both Celebi and Mew were pretty much clean.

Mew looked down at her soaking wet fur and giggled before shaking her body in an attempt to rid it of the drops of water that were clinging to the short, soft, pink hairs. This resulted in Celebi getting belted by water droplets and Mew becoming a pink puffball. "Look, Bibi! I'm a Jigglypuff!" she laughed. She then began a bad rendition of Jigglypuff's lullaby.

"Yeah," he replied in an unamused tone as he used his psychic energy to comb the water from his short, green fur. "Why didn't you just dry yourself with psychic power? Heck, why didn't you just protect us from the pudding with one of those pink bubbles of yours?" he inquired once he was dry again.

She stopped the song and turned around to face him. A smirk appeared on her face. "Same reason you didn't just take us ahead in time to right after the explosion, didn't think about it."

He smiled. "Touche."

The kitten giggled again before something about Celebi's appearance caught her eye, causing her to stare at the fairy with an amused grin.

"What?" he asked after a moment, feeling nervous and uncomfortable with her eyes burning holes into him.

She didn't reply. Instead, she tilted her head cutely to the side and floated closer until her face was mere inches from his, causing Celebi to blush a bit. He was about to repeat his question when she closed the remaining distance and licked the left side of his face.

Celebi lit up uncontrollably as Mew pulled away and laughed.

"You had a bit of pudding on your face, dude! Don't worry though, I got it!" she said enthusiastically.

"O-o-oh, o-okay," the fairy stuttered, the skin on his face practically burning from embarrassment.

Mew noticed this and giggled.

"Wh-wh-what?" he asked, trying desperately to regain control of his voice and body temperature.

"You're cute when you blush," she giggled again. She was now wearing a slight blush of her own. Though, hers was camouflaged by her fur.

Hearing this made the grass type blush even harder.

"Awww! That's sooo cute!" they heard a familiar voice squeal, causing them both to snap their heads around to stare at the owner of the voice. The DNA pokemon grinned at them with her eyes. "But no matter how cute you two Luvdiscs are, you're still in a world of trouble. She then tilted her head back to look at the sky. "Hey, Mewtwo! I found them!"

-ooo-

"Dang, that was rough. My whole body is sore. I can't believe they made us clean the whole city! Even the messes we didn't make! And we weren't even allowed to use our powers to help!" Mew complained as she laid on the grass, panting from exhaustion.

"Well, it could have been worse," Celebi pointed out between breaths. He was just as exhausted as the kitten.

"How so?" she asked.

"They could have made us EAT the pudding."

Mew shuddered. "Uhg, good point. I've had enough chocolate related stomach problems to last me a decade. Or at least until tomorrow."

"Don't think you guys are done yet. You're not getting off that easy. You also have to clean up after Giratina's party is over!" Deoxys told them, followed by the best evil laugh she could do.

The smaller legendaries exchanged a look or horror, groaned and promptly passed out in the grass.

Deoxys turned around and held up her index and middle fingers of her right hand in the shape of a V. "How's that for scare tactics?" she asked, grinning at the feline with her eyes.

Mewtwo chuckled. "Excellent. But don't you think that was a bit cruel? We did decide that they could stop after cleaning the city after all."

"Nah, I love scaring people," she replied with a laugh, followed by silence. After a moment, she raised her hand to scratch at the back of her head. "So... what do ya want to do now?"

"Well, I was planning to read, but I would like to talk for a while longer. Perhaps we should go to the party," he replied, casually turning his gaze to stare at something to the side of him before bringing it back to meet hers.

"Well, the party should be about over. Besides, I can go to a party anytime. I've been meaning to catch up on my reading anyway... so let's go with your first idea."

He smiled. "Perhaps we could go to a party together sometime."

She smiled back. "It's a date."

* * *

_This story is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope that you don't find the ending too lame. ^^' Please review!_


End file.
